Aku no
by Jasper Dragonfly
Summary: Once upon a time, in another place. There was an evil kingdom who no person dared to face. And the ruler was a girl so mean. A tiny little princess of only age fourteen. Warning! This fic doesn't have any Vocaloids in it! It's just based off a song series by them.
1. The Past, Part 1

**After thinking on this long and hard, I decided to write a parady of the Aku no (of evil) serise.  
So you guys know, the monkeys are humans.**

**Anyway, I put some pairing warnings here.**

**Brother/Sister: Otto/Antuari. Mandarin/Nova.**

**Romance: Otto/Gibson. Otto/Mandarin. Slight Nova/Gibson.**

_In a palace garden of a faraway country, two four year old children born into the royal family played happily togather._

"Come on Mandarin, hurry up!" Yelled the little girl. She had shoulder length yellow-orange hair, bright pink eyes, and was wearing a white dress with a light blue sash.

"Alright, I'm coming." Her twin brother said, running up next to her. Her brother had the same colour and length of hair, only slightly more orange and pulled back into a pony-tail. He was also wearing a white shirt with dark blue shorts.

"Why do you always have me run everywhere, Nova?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Because I'm a princess." She said, sitting in the grass.

"Yeah, and I'm a prince." Her brother said, sitting across from her.

"That's exactly why I made this for you." She said happily, pulling a flower crown from behind her back.

"Oh, um. Thank you, Sister." He said, slightly embarrassed as she put the crown on his head.

"Nova! Mandarin!" They heard a women yell.

"Over here, Mother!" Nova yelled, turning for a second.

When she turned to call their mother, Mandarin quickly took the crown off his head. But he still held on to it.

"Hello children." Their mother said as she approached them with a man.

"Hello Mother and Farther." They said together.

"Mother, look at what I made Mandarin." Nova excitedly said, turning around to show her parents the crown she made.

As Mandarin held it up to show them, Nova was a slightly disappointed to see that he had taken it off.

"That's very nice Nova. But I'm afraid that we have some bad news for you." Their father said.

"What is it Father?" Mandarin asked, worried that something bad going to happen.

"Your father and I, well, we don't get along very well anymore." Their mother said.

"Because of this, I'm going to go to the country side." Their father said.

"But what about us?" Nova asked.

"You'll be staying here with me, Nova. And Mandarin will be going with your father." Their mother said.

In shock of what she had just said, Mandarin dropped the crown as his father picked him up off the grass.

"Mandarin!" Nova yelled as their father walked away with brother.

Her mother held her as she watched in horror as the carriage that held her father and brother drove past the garden and down the road.

"It'll be alright my dear. Because of this, you will become queen of this country some day." Her mother said, trying to comfort Nova.

"You're right, Mother. I will be queen, and I'll be the greatest one that the country has ever seen." Nova said, wiping her eyes.

_Her mother was right. She would become queen. Only she wouldn't be the greatest the country had ever seen. She'd be the worst._


	2. The Past, Part 2

_It had been ten years sense the twins were separated. And the young princess soon became the queen after her mother had died. The new queen had just turned fourteen, and was the youngest ruler that the country had ever had._

_But this part of the story does not start in her country, it starts two years before, in the next. In a small village, with a young man of fourteen named Antuari._

He sighed to himself as he walked past a group of green-haired people.

'Why is it that I do not have green hair like the rest of the citizens in this village?' He thought as he looked into a window to see his reflection.

He was in fact right. Everyone he had ever seen in this country had green hair and for the most part, ether brown or dark blue eyes.

He, however, had short, white hair and light blue eyes. He wearing light brown pants, a brown button-up shirt, and black shoes.

He sighed as he continued to walk and tried once again to remember where he was from.

He couldn't remember anything from before he was six. The people at the orphanage he grow up had said that they found him wondering thee streets.

He was on his way back from the forest where he would go to be away from the stares he would get while in the village.

For some reason or another, he decided to look up at the street. The second looked up, he saw a teenage boy laying unconscious in the street. He didn't know why the boy was laying in the middle of the road, but he did know that he had to get him out before the boy was killed by a carriage or something.

He immediately ran into the street. After dodging countless people and carriages, he had finely managed to get the boy to safety. Looking down at the boy he had laid on the ally floor, he got a good look at he looks like. The boy had short, slightly spiky green hair, (big surprise there) and he was wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes.

"Otto!" He heard some one yell.

Looking up, he saw a small group of three girls running towards him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for saving our brother!" A girl yelled when they had reached him.

"Um, you're welcome." Antuari said.

Before leaving, he looked at the girls as they gathered around their brother. All three had long green hair, brown eyes, and were wearing black dresses with white aprons.

'They must be maids or something.' He thought as he left the four by the ally.

_Three days after saving the boy, Antuari had gone back to the tree in the forest._

As he came upon the tree he like to sit by, he saw some one who was very familiar to him.

"I knew I'd find you here!" The green-haired teenage boy yelled when he saw Antuari.

"Um, can I help you?" Antuari asked, unsure on what to do next.

"Aw, don't you recognize me?" The boy asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, I know who are. You're the boy that I saved the other day."

"Good. 'Cause I was worried that I followed the wrong white-haired boy."

"You followed me? Why?" Antuari asked.

"Because I wanted to thank you. My sisters told me that I had fallen unconscious in the street, and a teenager with white hair had saved me." The boy explained.

"Well, you're welcome. I am sure that if our position had reversed that you would have done the same for me."

"Yeah, you're right. Oh, by the way, my names Otto." He said, holding out his hand.

"My name is Antuari." He said, shaking Otto's hand.

"You know, I think this is going to be a great friendship!" Otto happily said.

_And he was right. In less then a month they had become very close friends. One day, a year after they had met, they decided to leave the village and go to the capital city together._

_When they had arrived, they became servant for a wealthy merchant who lived there.  
However, a few months after they had started work, a blue-haired prince who was visited from his country across the sea._


	3. The Past, Part 3

_Meanwhile, as Otto and Antuari began working for the merchant, the young queen of the first country was expicting a new servant._

"Ah. Looks like I'm five minutes early." Said a fourteen year old boy, looking at his golden pocket watch.

Before walking up the stairs that led to the palace, he looked in a window to make sure that he would look presentable for the queen. The boy had yellow-orange, shoulder length hair that was pulled back into a pony tail, pinkish-brown eyes, and was wearing a servant's uniform.

He looked at his watch one more time before putting it away and walking up the steps.

When he entered the palace, he walked down the hallway that would lead him to the queen's throne room.

He stopped when he heard some one enter the hall.

He looked up to see the queen standing in the hallway staring at him. He put his right arm behind his back and bowed to the queen.

"Good afternoon, your highness." He said, standing up right again.

"Mandarin!" The queen yelled, running towards him.

She hugged him so hard and fast that it knocked both of them on to the ground.

"I didn't think you would recognize me, Nova." He said, as she start to cry tears of joy.

"Of course I would recognize you." She said, pulling out of the hug.

_After standing back up and brushing themselves off, Mandarin went to get the queens snack. While she ate, the two of them decided to talk about what had been going on with each other._

"So Nova, aside from being queen, what have you been doing?" Mandarin asked, placing the silver tea tray on the table in the garden.

"I travel sometimes. Mostly to the country across the sea. Oh, and I'm trying to get the prince of that country to say yes to my marriage proposals. Unfortunately, he keeps saying no." Nova said, taking a sip of tea.

"Isn't the prince of that country supposed to twenty? Perhaps that is why he does not say yes to you, because of the age difference." Mandarin suggested.

"I doubt it." She scoffed, taking a bite out of one of the cream-puffs. "It's probably because he's trying to make me work for it. There's no way anyone will be able to say no to me forever. After all, I do own a lot of riches."

Mandarin gave a small smile as his sister started to list off all of the treasures that she owned. He was somewhat surprised to hear how much she actually had. So much furniture, dresses, jewels, and so much other stuff that would take to long to list. To him, she sounded like she was trying to own everything of wealth in the world.

After snack, the queen had shown Mandarin to the room he would be staying in. It was quite nice actually. There was a bed, a table, two chairs, and a really nice looking wardrobe.

Before leaving, the queen had told that she was hosting a ball this evening, and that, if he would like to, he could come.

"Thank you, your highness, but I'm afraid that I must decline your offer." He said, knowing that his place was to serve and not attend.

"The offers always open if you change your mind." The queen said as she left.

Mandarin sighed. It was good to see his sister again. Even after so many years, she still seemed to be how he remembered her. Kind and sweet with a lovely smile.

_A few weeks later, Mandarin was sent to the neighboring country to buy some supplies for a party that the queen wanted to throw over the weekend. Little did he know, however, that he was about to meet the love of his life._


	4. The Past, Part 4

_On the day that the prince had come to the mansion, Otto was in charge of making sure that everything in the room that the prince would be staying in was perfect. Unfortunately, he didn't expect the prince to arrive earlier then planned._

Otto was heading towards the room he was supposed to get ready before this afternoon.

As he passed a clock in the hallway, he looked over to it and saw that it was only 9:35.

'I have plenty of time, so no need to hurry.' He thought, reaching the room.

But as he was about to open the door, some one opened it and quickly walked out. Unfortunately, the person ran right into Otto, knocking him to the floor.

"I am terribly sorry. I wasn't any paying attention at all." Said a British accented voice.

Looking up, Otto saw a man with blue hair standing over him holding out a hand.

"No, it was my fault. I should have knocked first." Otto said, take the mans hand and pulling himself up.

Once he was up and got a good look at the man, he immediately knew who he was and let go of his hand and bowed to him.

"I am very, very sorry highness!" Otto said, still bowing.

"As I said, I was not paying attention. You would not have known that I was in there." The prince said, gesturing for Otto to stand up right again. "I will be out for a while, so you may continue with whatever you were doing before we ran into each other."

As he watched the prince leave, Otto shook his head. Still embarrassed from what just happened, he picked up the things he dropped in the fall and went into the room to get it ready.

_A few hours later, Otto was telling Antuari what had happened that morning._

"And then he told me to do whatever I was doing before, and left. It was really weird, I was sure that he was going to get mad or something." Otto said, as he and Antuari were sitting at a table in the kitchen.

"If I were you Otto, I would consider my self lucky that's all he did. If he was mad at you, I'm sure that he would have told the mistress and that you would be long gone." Antuari said, calmly sipping some tea.

Before Otto could reply to Antuari, a maid with pink hair came.

"Excuse me." She said, causing both teenagers to look at her. "But the prince that is visiting us has requested the Otto be his personal servant while he is staying here."

Antuari looked back to Otto, who had gone pale.

"Otto, it's not the end of the world you know." Antuari said, trying to give some confidence. "Almost every servant here would give anything to get the request that you have gotten."

After a long hard talk (and some pushing) with Antuari, Otto was now standing in front of the prince's room.

Slowly rising his hand, he knocked on the door three times.

"Come in." He heard the prince call.

With a little hesitation, Otto opened the door and went inside.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here." The prince said when he saw Otto.

"Uh, yeah. They said that you wanted me for your personal servant?" Otto asked a little shyly.

"Yes, yes. I would very much like to have you as my servant while I'm staying here. If you are already in the middle of something and can not do it, that's alright, I'm sure that I'll be able to find some one else for the job." The prince said, sitting down at a table.

Otto was kind of shocked. He was sure that the prince had only requested him because he wanted to yell at him.

After thinking for a moment, Otto had decided to accept the prince's request.

"I would very much like to be your servant, your highness." Otto said, bowing a little.

"Wonderful!" The prince exclaimed. "By the way, may I ask what you name is?"

"It's Otto, your highness." He said with a smile.

"You do not need to call me that when we are in private, Otto. When it is just us, you may call me Gibson." The prince said, slightly annoyed by the consent 'your highness's.

_From then on, every time the prince would visit, he would always request that Otto be his personal servant. But what started out as just being friendly, quickly turned into something worth a lot more to both of them. But after they had finally admitted their love for each other, something quite unexpected happened._

Is was a lovely day, so Gibson and Otto decided to go out to town for a while.

But while Gibson was looking at something, a orangeish-brown hat found it's way into Otto's hands.

Looking up, Otto saw a teenage boy about his age standing and staring at him.

"Hey Gibson, I'll be right back, okay?" Otto said to the prince.

"Alright, just don't be gone too long." He replied.

Walking over to the him, he noticed that boy was no longer staring at him.

"Um, excuse me, but is this yours?" He asked, grabbing the boy's attention.


	5. The Past, Part 5

_When Mandarin got to the country, he immediately started to get what he had came for. But as he was finishing, a light brease took his hat, blowing it into the hands of the most handsome person he had ever seen._

'Well, there goes my favorite hat.' Mandarin thought as he turned to walk away.

"Um, excuse me, but is this yours?" He immediately turned back around when he heard the voice.

"Um, yeah, it is." He said, gently taking his hat back.

"It's very nice. Your hat, I mean." Said the green haired man infront of him.

"Thanks. My sister bought it for me when I started work."

"She must be very nice."

"Yeah, she is."

"Otto! We need to go now!" A British voice said.

"Wait, Otto, right? When can I see you again?" Mandarin asked, grabbing Otto's wrist so he could ask him.

"Um, how about this day, next week? I'll meet you at the park." Otto said, after a minute of shocked silance.

"Okay. Next week at the park it is." Mandarin said happily.

After Otto left, Mandarin finished collecting all of the things he was sent for, and then went back to his country.

_The next week, Mandarin and Otto met each other at the park. Everything went well. But Otto was starting to get confused on who he really loved, even though he would meet with Mandarin when the prince was not there, he still loved Gibson a lot._

_A few weeks after Otto had met Mandarin, the queen had heard that the prince she so dearly loved would be in the neighboring country. So she had planed on meeting him the second he had arrived. But when she saw him at the docks, she witnessed something that she never, ever thought she would._

"Here's good." She ordered the driver of the carriage she was in.

She looked out then window to see if the prince had arrived yet. And he had.

As she was about to get out of the carriage to greet him, when she saw that there was another man there with the prince.

Looking for a few minutes, she saw that they were just talking, and nothing more. But as she was reaching foe the handle on the carriage door, she saw the prince lean in and kiss the other man on the lips.

She stared at them with wide eyes before telling the driver to take her home right now.

When she came home, she stomped up the stairs to her room. Throwing whatever was in her way to the ground.

Her brother saw her come in and followed her to her room.

"Nova please, just tell me what happened." Mandarin pleaded, holding his crying sister.

"He-he loves some-some one else." She sobbed.

"Who loves some one else?" He asked.

"The prince! He's in love with a man who has green hair!" She said, starting to cry again.

Mandarin had known for a long time that Otto had loved the prince as well as him. And he thought that as long as Nova didn't know, she would stay happy. But she found out, and now she was so upset that it looked like she would die of a broken heart.

Looking down at his sister, Mandarin saw that she had cried herself to sleep.

_As he gently tucked her into bed, Mandarin began to think out his options._

_He knew for a fact that Nova would never be happy if the prince was with Otto. But he also knew that there was nothing he could do to make Otto leave the prince. Well, there was one thing. But could he give up his happiness so that his sister could have hers?_

_After a long time thinking in his room, he decided that he would do the only thing that could make his sister happy again._


	6. The Past, Part 6

_The next morning, the queen had refused to get out of bed. She claimed that she was sick, but her brother knew better than that. After he gave her breakfast, he had told her that he needed to leave the next day to take care of something. She had reluctantly given him the day off._

_The next, after her brother left, she had gone to her throne room and call for her minister._

"You highness, are you sure you want to do this? The country has never done anything to us." The minister said, standing infront of the queen's throne.

"Well, I want it destroyed!" The queen yelled from her throne.

"Yes, your highness. Your wish is my command." He said, turning to leave.

"And while you're at it, send for my best knight. I have some very special orders for him."

A few minutes later, a man with short red hair and brown eyes, who was wearing reddish-black chain mail armor approached the throne.

"You sent for me, my queen?" He asked, kneeling before her.

"Yes, Sparx, I did. I need give you special orders for the up coming attack." She said.

"Up coming attack?"

"Yes. On the country that is neighboring us. They have, displeased me. And there for must be destroyed."

"How did they displease you, your highness?" Sparx asked, confused as to why they would attack a peaceful country for no reason.

"That is not impotent right now. What is impotent, are your orders for it." She said, standing up.

"And what are they, my queen?" He asked, fearing that this would be something he would rather die then do.

"Your orders, my trusted knight, are have your men and yourself kill every green-haired man, woman, and child in that country!" She said with a wicked smile.

"You can't be serious!" He yelled, jumping to his feet. "You know a knight like me would never fulfill those orders!"

"Unfortunately, you don't have a chose. I am the queen, and as my knight you must do what I say!" She ordered.

"Then I'm not your knight anymore." He said in a calm voice.

"I see. Well, then you have decided your own fate. Guards!" She said then two men appeared and grabbed Sparx by his arms.

"You don't know what you're doing! You sealing yourself a fate that you don't want!" Sparx yelled as he was grabbed.

"Take him to the streets. Strip him of his title and his honor." The queen said with evil grin.

Sighing, the queen sat back down in her throne after the guards had left.

"Minister, find a knight who will listen to my orders. And plan the attack for dawn tomorrow." She said quietly. "And make sure the 'Green Country', as the peasants call it, is badly stirred."

"Yes, your highness." He said, then left to plan the murder that was to take place in the morning.

_The next morning, the houses of the people were burned to the ground as any one with green hair, or who tried to help some with green hair, was kill. When two of the army men had come across Antuari, they decided that since the orders were to kill the ones with green hair, they let him live because he had white. After the queen's army had left the country that night, who ever was left gathered whatever they had and left to find a new place to live._


	7. The Past, Part 7

_After informing the queen that he would be leaving for the day, Mandarin was given the day off to take care of ever he needed to._

_The night that the queen had come back crying, Mandarin wrote a short letter to Otto, saying that he would like to met him the day after tomorrow in the forest. He had been quite pleased to get a letter back saying that the prince had needed to go home to take care of something impotent, and that he would be happy to Mandarin in the forest tomorrow afternoon._

_After leaving early in the morning to make it there on time, Mandarin was patiently waiting for Otto to show up._

'I hope I'm making the right decision here.' Mandarin thought as he waited by an old well in the forest for Otto.

'And I hope he gets here before I back out of this.' He thought, looking at his watch.

It was already 1:42, and Otto had yet to show up.

A few minutes later, Mandarin heard some one call his name.

"Mandarin!" He heard Otto call.

Stopping next to the well to catch his breath, Otto had finely made it.

"I'm sorry I'm late. But there was something very impotent that I had to do before coming to meet you." Otto said, still a little out of breath.

"That's alright, Otto. You didn't keep my waiting for to long." Mandarin said, putting his watch away and pulling out a small knife.

"Wow, that's a nice dagger you have. Wh-what are you going to do with it?" Otto asked, noticing the knife and getting worried.

Unsheathing the blade, then looking up, he gave Otto a sad and sympathetic smile before rushing forward and stabbing him in the chest, holding him close while he pushed the knife deeper.

"I'm sorry." Mandarin whispered as he felt Otto's body go limp in his arms.

After laying the body by the well, Mandarin slowly made his way back to his country and home.

_That night, all Mandarin did was quietly cry over his lost love and the fact that it was him who had killed Otto. The next morning, Mandarin was up at the same time he normally was, and woke the queen so she could star the day._

_The day went like any other, however, it was not the same all the way around. For in the city out side the palace, the prince from across the sea and the red knight were both planing their revenge._


	8. The Past, Part 8

_After Gibson had gone home and sorted out the problem, he had come back to the country that his love was in. But when he had arrived, he saw that everything was burned and that almost everyone was dead._

_He quickly found Antuari, who was helping a widow with her children, and asked him if he knew where Otto was. Antuari had told him that Otto had gotten a letter asking him to meet some one in the forest the afternoon before the attack. When the prince asked who had attacked and why they did, all Antuari could say was that it had been the neighboring country. And that they only killed the people who had green hair._

_In a wave of panic, Gibson ran into the forest and started to look for Otto. He didn't need to look for long, for when he reached the well near the path to the city, he found Otto's body leaning against the well._

After a lot of crying and giving Otto a proper burial, Gibson slowly made his way back to the once peaceful city. After stumbling out of the forest and into the city square, Gibson looked over to see Antuari talking to some one with hair.

He straightened himself and walked over to Antuari and red-haired man. As he got closer, he could have swore that he knew who that man was. But he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Are you sure about this? If you are wrong, then everyone's fate will be sealed." He heard Antuari say as he got closer to the two.

"Trust me, the army will worn out from what they did yesterday. If we attack tomorrow, then no one will be able to stop us." Said the red-haired man.

"Who are you attacking?" The prince asked, surprising both the men talking.

"Your highness." They said, about to bow to him.

"I'm not in the mood to play king right now." He said, holding up a hand to stop them. "I just want to know who you're attacking."

"The people of the neighboring country and I are planing to attack the palace. We're planing to attack tomorrow, while the queen's army is still resting from what they did." The red knight said.

"Why wait for tomorrow? Why not attack to night, when no one will be expecting it?" The prince asked.

"You do have a point. I'll speak to the people. If they think it's a good idea, then we'll attack during the early hours of the morning, when the guards will be falling a sleep at their posts." The knight answered.

"Then may I attack with you? She took the life of my love, and I would like to be the one who kills her." Gibson said.

"Well, if you really want to. I'm going back now, come with me if you want to." The knight, starting to walk away.

_After saying a quick good-bye to Antuari, the prince followed the knight to the country that they were planing to attack._

_After spending the rest of the afternoon convincing the people to attack in the night, they agreed to meet back there one hour before they were going to attack, so that way they could go over the strategy._

_That night at the palace, everyone slept peacefully, not even suspecting what was going to happen in the morning._


	9. The Present, Part 1

'The battle had been going on all morning. And I know that they'll be breaking into the palace within an hour or two.' Mandarin thought, staring out the window.

Sighing, Mandarin walked past the kitchen and into his room, where he picked up off his bed a set of his spare cloths that were neatly folded.

Silently, he walked with his cloths to the queens room.

When he entered, he saw his sister staring out the window at the people who once called her their queen.

Placing his cloths on her bed, he went over to her wardrobe and pulled out a dress that he had bought for her.

Placing the dress onto the bed, he picked up his cloths and walked to his sister.

He gently placed a cloak over her shoulders, causing her to turn and look at him with a confused look.

Smiling, he pulled her into a hug.

"Please, listen sister, borrow my cloths. Wear them and escape quickly. It'll be alright, we are twin after all. No one will ever know that you are gone." He said, then kissed her forehead.

Scared and confused, Nova did what she was told and put on Mandarin's cloths.

After stuffing the rest into the wardrobe, Mandarin pulled out the ribbon that held his pony-tail.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps running down the hall.

"Take this and please, no matter where you are, smile if only for me." Mandarin said, giving her his pocket watch then pushing her into the wardrobe.

Nova watched as the blue-haired prince and the red knight burst though the doors and captured Mandarin, thinking he was the queen.

She wanted so badly to jump out of the wardrobe and tell them that she was the real queen. But her fear of what would happen kept her from doing that.

After she heard the cheers of the people out side, she knew that they left the palace.

She quietly stepped out of the wardrobe and quickly left the palace.

Once she left the palace, she immediately hid in an ally way.

After a while, the crowds in the streets had dissipated and Nova had come out of the ally.

As she slowly walked down the almost empty streets, she could hear the citizens talking.

"I heard that the queen is to be executed today. But I have no idea when." I man with brown hair said.

"I was told that it was three o'clock. Right when the church bells start to ring." Another brown-haired man said.

Looking up at the clock tower, she saw that it was 2:50. She had ten minutes to reach the guillotine by the church before her brother was killed in her place.

'This is all my fault. I was to selfish to see what was happening around me. Now Mandarin's going to die because of it.' She thought as she caught sight of the guillotine.

Pushing through the crowds, she saw Mandarin walking up the steps still wearing her dress.

As she was about to reach him, she heard the bells start to ring, and saw the red knight raised his hand, signaling the executioner to cut the rope that would drop the blade.

"NO!" She yelled, reaching out her hand, but was drowned out by the crowd and the sound the blade made as it was cut.

Frozen, she started to cry as she heard the people start cheering. Slowly making her way out of the crowd, she decided that there was only one place for her to go. The small village that her brother had lived in when their father took him away.


	10. The Present, Part 2

Antuari knew that he couldn't stay in the country anymore. There to many things that reminded him of Otto. And there was no work for him here.

Remembering that there was a small fishing village outside the country, Antuari decided that it would be best for him to go and live there.

Unfortunately, when Antuari arrived, the only place that could stay at was the chapel by the sea. He had no problem with living there. And on Sundays, he would help with anything that needed to be done.

One day while walking down the street, he spotted a young woman with yellow-orange hair having truble carrying some heavy looking boxes. Being the kind man that he was, he decided to go over and help her out.

"Excuse me, but do you need any help?" He asked when he reached her.

"Huh?" She asked.

"I asked if you needed any help." He said.

"Oh, um. Yeah. I could a little help. If you don't mind." She said, meekly.

"Its no trouble at all miss. By the way, my names Antuari." He said as he took some of the boxes.

"Mines Nova." She said.

Not long after they met, Antuari and Nova soon became close friends. At least until one night at the chapel.

It was late, and Antuari was busy cleaning some of the pews that were agenst the back wall of the church when he heard a door open.

Looking up, he saw Nova standing by the confession box across the aisle.

He was about to go and greet her when he saw her go into the box.

He knew that the box would be empty, and it that he should go and tell her. But as he was about to open the door, he heard sobbing out a confession that he never thought would come from some one like her.

"I'm the queen. I should have been the one to die, not him!"

Hearing that, he immediately left. He just couldn't believe that the kind woman he helped was the evil queen that destroyed his country and home. And his friend.

As he leaned agenst the outside wall of the church, he saw her come out and walk down the street to her house.

He knew that he couldn't let her live. Not after all the pain she had caused. He also knew that no one would believe him if he told anyone else. He was the only one who knew, and the only one to bring justice. But how?

Then he remembered something. She had told him that she would be going to the harbor this Sunday morning. She never said what she would be doing through.

He decided that tomorrow, Sunday, would be the perfect time. Everyone that could possibly see them would be at church.

The next morning, after everyone was at church, he had walked gone down to the harbor where Nova would be.

Stood behind her, completely unnoticed. With a determined look on his face, he raised a knife above his head, pointing it at her back.

But just as he was about to bring down, he saw something very strange.


	11. The Present, Part 3

She remembered it like it was yesterday. She had followed her brother to the harbor, where she saw him put a small glass bottle into the water. He had told her about an old legend.

'Write a wish on a piece of parchment, then place it in a bottle. If you put it in the sea, and it carrys the bottle away, your wish will become true.'

Then she remembered the conversation that they had.

_Flashback._

"Honestly Mandarin, you sure are diligent. There's no way something like that can make your wishes come true!" She said as her brother gently placed a glass bottle into the sea.

"Would her highness like to try it?" He asked, turning to face her.

"Something that unrealistic doesn't deserve to be tried by me." She laughed.

All he did was stare at her with a hurt face.

"I mean, aren't you going to make all my wishes come true anyway?" She said, seeing her brother's face.

"Of course, Nova." He said with a bright smile.

"By the way, what are you wishing for?" Nova asked.

"Huh? I'm wishing you chest to grow very big." He answered.

"What?" She said, shocked.

"Heh heh. That's a lie." He said, then laughed.

"I'm wishing for my queen to always be happy." Ha said, smilimg softly at her.

"If you feel that way, then always stay by side. Because the times when I'm with you are the happiest" She said, walking over to stand next to him.

"If that's the case, then I'm glad."

_End Flashback._

Nova stared down at the small bottle in her hands. Thinking about the time she spent with Mandarin, she gently placed it in the sea.

Smiling as she watched float away, she then thought of what happened less then a year ago.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She said loader as tears began to flow.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled, falling to her knees and into the shallow water she had been standing in as she began to sob.

"God, I beg of you. If, if we could please be reborn,"

"It would be nice, if we could be twins again." Her eye went wide as she looked up to see Mandarin standing next to her.

"It would, wouldn't it." She said, standing up as her brother disappeared.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned around to see some one holding a knife at his side.


	12. The Future

All they did was stare at each other. That was all ether of them could do. She had seen him with the knife, about to kill her. But she didn't make any move to run or attack.

'This is how I was. Sad and alone.' Antuari thought, looking at the knife for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to your country." Nova said.

Looking back up at her, he saw that she had fresh tears streaming down her face.

Dropping the knife, he pulled her into a hug.

"I-I don't know what to do now. I don't want to be alone." She sobbed.

"You don't have to be. I can take care of you." He said, rubbing her back to calm her down.

And he kept his word, he took care of her like she was is sister.

Through out the years, Nova improved with a lot of things. But cooking is what she really excelled at.

But after that day, her and Antuari had become very close. Antuari had never figured out who the boy at the harbor was. At least, not until Nova showed him a picture of her and her brother that she had found in the pocket watch that Mandarin had given her.

Nether of them ever married. Though they did live with one another until they day they died.

But a few hundred years after they all had died, they would meet once more. Only this time, the ending would be much happier for everyone.

* * *

**Credits  
**

**Disclaimer:  
I only own the idea for the story that you have just read. Everything else belongs to the rightful owners.**

**Songs:  
Daughter of White.  
Daughter of Evil.  
Servant of Evil.  
Regret Message.**

**Special Thanks:  
I would like to thank my sister, SkullWitch57, for proof reading to make sure that the story would be good.**

**Other Stuff:  
I would very much like it if anyone who read the story takes the time to review so that I know that people like it. Please and thank you.**


End file.
